H2O Falling
by sixteenjokes
Summary: And the weirdest thing happened; the H2O fell in love with the T3's only girl.


**H2O Falling**

It was their first high school party.

Most girls would dress themselves up, put make up on, and talk to guys but Melanie Miller was different-she would rather help her brothers set up the biggest prank Iridium High will ever see.

Even though Tommy isn't in high school yet, of course, he wouldn't miss the party of the century! They opened the package given to them by their grandmother and they joyfully arranged everything. Melanie explained the plan to them while Robbie invented and created the stuff they will use.

Four hours before the party, they secretly went to the venue but they were surprised to see their biggest enemies: the H2O.

"What are you doing here?!" Robbie, the eldest among the Terrible 3, asked.

"The question is—what are you doing here?!" Hector answered the question with a question.

"Boxes. Tools. Chocolate pudding. Feathers. Fake sandwiches. What do you think, idiots?!" Melanie told the two, "Go away. This is our prank."

"We're here first. You're the one who should go away." Oscar said while rearranging their things, "First come, first serve."

Robert, together with Melanie, argued with Hector and Oscar. Tommy, the youngest Miller, stayed quiet for about two minutes.

"Since we have the same goals, why don't we just collaborate? To create the biggest prank of the history of high school parties?" Tommy innocently said.

" _Collaborate_?" Melanie looked at her brother. "Collaborate?! Do you know what you're talking about, Tommy?! Prank royalties like us don't work with prank beggars like them. Amateurs."

"Actually… it's not a bad idea." Robert said while walking around their two nemeses. "We could be legendary for his. Five prank stars of Miami, collaborating in one project… this is huge!"

"I hate to say this, but I agree with this tall kid." Oscar said.

"What?! Are you crazy, Rob?! Gosh, we're the T3! They're H2O… can't you see that?!" Melanie almost fainted with the idea.

"Let's just vote." Hector suggested, "Who's in favor of collaboration?" The four boys raised their hands. Melanie was the only one who did not vote. "I guess we know what are we gonna do now."

Melanie was so upset, "I'm out of here." She angrily step out of the room and the boys only watched her walk out.

On the way home, Melanie heard some girls talking about the party. _Poor dresses_ , she told herself. _They're just gonna get so messy_.

Then, she realized something. She's so busy being a member of Terrible 3, she forgot how to be a girl. While everybody at school is busy being the best versions of themselves, there she is, making pranks with her brothers who betrayed her for H2O. She never tried make up, she never kissed anyone, and she never went to a party to enjoy. That's when it hit her: she's going to that party-as a girl and not as a T3.

"Mom,"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm going to a party."

And her mother smiled.

* * *

Even though Emma and Daniel broke up, Melanie still got in touch with her brother's ex girlfriend. Emma actually helped her to dress up. Andi, on the other hand, laughed all throughout the makeover.

Melanie was kinda nervous before entering the house. It was Selena Norman's party, the most popular girl in school. They're not close but they're friends. Selena used to have a crush on her brother, Robert.

Melanie entered the room and everyone's looking at her. Everyone thinks that she's a completely different person. Of course, who wouldn't get shocked when one of the most scariest girl in Miami, went to a party, all dressed up like a normal teenage girl?

She heard compliments and she just smiled. She walked until she got into the kitchen, where her brothers and the H2O were there.

"I just want you to know," Melanie started saying, "That I'm NOT sorry for ditching you. I just realized that I needed to grow up."

Everyone was speechless at first. Robert was the one who broke the ice, "It's okay, lil sis. Have fun out there." Melanie smiled and went away.

Hector and Oscar, both stunned, asked the two Miller boys, "Can I ask her out?" Shocked that they both said the same thing, the two looked at each other annoyed. "No. I'm asking her out!"

"Stop it!" Tommy said, "I personally don't approve you two. But I guess, Melanie is the one whose responsible of answering that ewww question."

Hector and Oscar were about to leave when Robert stopped them, "Hurt her or you'll get pranked."

"Y-yes."

* * *

Hector looked for Melanie and he spotted her talking to one of her friends, "Melanie? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Su-sure." Melanie was clueless on why Hector would come to talk to her. They went away from the people to talk privately. "What is it?"

"It's just that..uhhh… in any minute, my brother is coming to ask you the same question I'm going to ask you… and I want to be first." Hector was stuttering.

"Actually, he already did." Melanie said.

"What?!" Hector was shocked, "What did you say?"

"I said no."

Relieved, Hector smiled at her, "Whooo. So, you don't like him?"

"No."

"So, is there a chance that you may want to… go out on a date with me?"

"No." Melanie straightly told Hector, "Wow. Two dumps in one night. I never thought I could do that." When Melanie saw Hector's sad eyes, she finally said the reason, "Look. It's just that… four hours ago, we were arguing about a prank. After I dressed myself up, you eventually asked me out. I feel like you're only dating a pretty Melanie, and not a Melanie at all."

Embarrassed, Hector looked down. "Oh."

"I used to know you both as nemeses. And, I still see you like that. Don't you wanna do something to impress me first?"

"Oh… I'm sorry for rushing."

"And one more thing," Melanie stood up, "I don't even know whose Hector and who's Oscar." And then she went away.

* * *

Oscar sat beside Hector, "I've been dumped."

"Me too," said Hector.

"This is the first time I've been dumped."

"More likely, it's the first time you asked someone out." The joke wasn't funny for Oscar.

"I feel like doing a revenge but I really like her." Oscar thought of Melanie's beautiful smile, and the way she talks so smart. "I'm gonna get her."

"No, I'm gonna get her." Hector told his brother, "We're H2O… but now, it's H vs. O."

Hector and Oscar were both shocked when they were poured by heavy chocolate pudding. Feathers were everywhere and they saw Robbie and Tommy laughing at them.

"We did not hurt her, why would you do that?!" Hector angrily questioned them. Everyone was staring at the two pranked prank stars.

"Nothing." Robert walked near them, still laughing. "We figured out that we could prank you anytime we want considering that you're both trying to impress our sister. Feel like giving up?"

Hector and Oscar said nothing. They're giving up their reputation, dignity and pride for the first girl they ever liked.


End file.
